Harry Weasley, The Original Final Chapter
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Like it says, this is the original final chapter that I wrote for the story. This was written before I got really into writing the story, and is not how it is going to end. This is an AU of the AU story Harry Weasley. Please read and Enjoy. Donald COM


**Harry Weasley, The Original Final Chapter**

Only Chapter

A/N: Ok everyone, this is my final chapter to this story, and I hoped that you liked it and my ideas of how it would have happened. This will wrap up what has happened to everyone after the final battle. Thank you all for keeping up with me and following this story through all 300 chapters, and all 7 years of the storyline. Please leave me one last review telling me what you thought of the story, and what I brought to the characters. –Donald

It was the last day of a new year. Harry was sitting up at the head table with the other teachers contemplating what his life was going to be like now that Voldemort was defeated. He looked out over his friends and family that were still around after the long war. He saw that the houses were no longer sitting in house format, and that the rivalries were forgotten. He saw Slytherin with Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw. He also saw smiles on faces that were old enemies that were sitting together as friends. He smiled over at his friends and his very pregnant wife. He was happy that he was going to be a father soon, and that he wasn't bringing a baby into a world that was ruled by Voldemort. While he was looking over the student body, he thought about what was going to happen now.

Draco Malfoy was with another Slytherin that showed her true colors during the last few months, and helped out with the right side. Harry was happy when he found out that Pansy wasn't all that bad, and was willing to let bygones be bygones. He smiled at the two, for they were to be married as soon as the school got out. Draco was going to apprentice himself with Snape for a few years, before he was going to go help out in rebuilding a small school that was destroyed in the fight last year. Pansy was going to be teaching Charms there, and they were hoping to be able to start there family there, as well as a new life.

Looking over at his brother Ron, and his beautiful wife Luna were sitting there being content with each other. They were quietly talking about what they were going to be doing for the summer before the new year started. Ron had taken the flying teacher position after Madame Hooch was killed at the end of the battle in a valiant effort to save some first years that got out, but not before she was hit in the back by Lucious Malfoy. Harry was sad at the loss, but he had seen Draco take out his father himself without a problem, then make sure that the kids were safe. Luna was going to be starting an apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall who had announced her retirement after she got done with her training of a predecessor. Ron didn't know it, but Luna told Harry this morning that she and Ron were going to be parents in about 8 months. She told Harry only because he saw her leaving the infirmary this morning, and he had basically forced it out of her. She is going to tell Ron this evening after everyone settled down.

One of his best friends and his little sister were sitting down at the table and chatting away with friends and family. Harry was happy for them, and was proud of her being named as the Head Girl already for next year. She was going to be apprenticing with Harry, because Harry was offered the DADA teaching position at the same school that Draco was going to go help out at. Neville had been apprenticing with Professor Sprout for the last year, and was taking over her spot in the greenhouses so that she can retire herself. She was actually only going into semi-retirement as she trains her own replacement at the same school that the others were going to. Ginny was happy, and she knew that she was going to do good throughout her life. She was in love with Neville, and had been since he was a first year, and they had there first kiss over the Christmas holidays. They were going to wait to start there family til after she was done with school and her apprenticeship.

Harry then looked over to his wife and friend. He was proud of what she had done over the last couple of years, and happy for there life. They were expecting twins in a couple of months, and were going to be raising a family while at the school. Hermoine was going to be teaching Transfiguration at the new school as soon as the twins were old enough to be able to stay with a sitter without much stress. They were really happy together, and tho they lost a couple of friends in the final battle, the light side was pretty much untouched.

Harry had to smile at who was going to be the new headmaster at the new school. Sirius Black was both Harry's godfather and friend. The Marauders were going to ride again, and god forgive those that were going to be going to that school. He smiled at the thought of the three remaining Marauders running rampant and running a school none the less.

Yes that brings us to Mr and Mrs. James Potter, they were going to be going to the school also to teach. Ever since they came back to life in the summer of last year, they had gotten to know there son quite well, and weren't about to force him to leave the family that he grew up with. In fact he was more friends with them, than there son anymore. He still looked like his father, and had the eyes of his mother, but he was a Weasley now, and he was happy. He thought of them as his Aunt and Uncle more than as his parents. Of course he knew who they were, and still loved them as the parents that gave birth to him, but he also loved his adopted parents. Smiling he thought about what his Marauder name was, Blaze definitely fit his personality and ani-magi form of the Phoenix.

As he finished looking out over the students and friends, he thought. "Finally I'm able to be normal and leave a normal life." At this statement Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes, and you could see that his forehead was no longer carrying the scar that had marked him as an equal to Voldemort. For when Harry defeated him, Harry was proven to be his better, and was no longer marred by that scar. Harry Weasley, was no longer the boy-who-lived, and now was the man-who-defeated Voldemort and was happy with it.

-----Five Years Later----

----Mystic School for the Magical—

—Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean----

----First Sorting Feast of the Newly rebuilt School—

Sirius Black looked over his student body that had consisted of mostly new students, but also quite a few that were there from Hogwart's that were coming back to there school. He was happy to see that this new school was going to be an interesting one with the schools staff and students. He watched as Professor Weasley led the new students out towards the center of the new hall, and sat a small stool, and an old hat that was a exact duplicate of the one at Hogwart's just not as old. When the hat was placed on the stool, it's rim opened and began it's own sorting song.

Welcome all those that choose to grace this school with there presence for the new school year. I am just a hat that will tell you where you belong in this schools house system.

Whether you are of the pure of heart, and show no fear, then you will be placed in the house of the Phoenix.

Or your of the heart of gold, and friendship is your key, then only the house of the Otter with there friendship will do you all.

If your of the brains, and the thirst of knowledge, then you shall belong to the house of the wise old owl.

But if none of these suit you, and you have the thirst for power and fame, then you will fit well into the house of the Raven.

Remember that no matter which house you are put into, you will always be together as friends. Some family's might be broken here, but remember who you are. You will have a heart of gold to bring about the greatest show of strength that has been shown since the golden trio of Hogwarts were around.

With that, the hat fell silent, and waited for the sorting to begin. There was an uproar from all four houses as they were proud of what each house was capable of, and were letting each other know it.

A/N: This last part was only put in, so that I can set it up as a new story with what is going to possibly happen in one of my later stories. Thank you again for reading and reviewing my story. —Donald


End file.
